


like a comet pulled from orbit

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [38]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, canon adjacent, not all in this drabble tho because that'd be ridiculous, set sometime during Act 1 I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: It's a night like any other at Shiz, until Elphie takes a chance.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: OTP Drabble Project [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 27





	like a comet pulled from orbit

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> This is (a) the first F/F ship to appear on my list, which is a bit depressing, and (b) the only ship from a musical. Idk what to tell you except... girlfriends.
> 
> Title is obviously from "For Good" from the Wicked soundtrack, which is probably the only song that can take me from totally stable and happy to full-body sobbing in five minutes flat.

It's a night like any other night at Shiz. Galinda and Elphie sit on the floor with their backs up against their beds, facing each other. Elphie's ribs ache from how much she has been laughing. Galinda is flushed pink with delight, and her blond curls have fallen free from her exquisitely pinned hairstyle. She looks less like an unapproachable ideal of glamor and more like the young girl she is. A person, just like Elphie. She looks kissable, and all of a sudden Elphie can't stand it one more second.

"Hold still," she says, and moves closer. And hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
